Naruto: Final Destination
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: A crossover of NarutoFinal destination. Yes, it'll be a bit scary, so little children shouldn't read. I had no problems though. So feel free, but you have been warned. A vision of Hinata's saves 8 people, but, will they all really be able to escape death?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Final Destination**

**A/N: I know, I know, its because I just saw the third one, I was inspired! Warning: This may seem a bit scary, and a not for little children, about ages 14+. AU kind of.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, nor is the Final Destination series.**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

They are now 18, having taken a break from ninja's and no evil has returned. Sasuke has returned, and everyone is friends. For the past year, nothing has gone wrong, but how long can this last?

They have all graduated high school, and are spending their last summer together. On this fine summer day, they have all brought themselves to the beach.

Hinata's POV:

I can't believe we finally graduated high school. But we're all going to separate after this summer. So it's nice that Naruto-kun invited us all here.

We finally made it to the beach, and Naruto-kun and I are all just waiting for everyone else to come.

"Hey Hinata," he greeted me and kissed me on the cheek. I know we've been dating for three years, but I still can't stop blushing around him.

I turned around to look at the ocean. It was so beautiful, it sparkled, but I must admit, every time I think of water I get a bit nervous. But, with Naruto-kun here, and everyone else, I should simply enjoy myself.

Another car stopped by, it was Neji-nissan and Tenten. I'm glad the head and branch families settled everything. I can now stay with him and hang out with him without there being any tension. He's much nicer, but he's still older and hangs out more with Lee-san and Tenten, but that doesn't really matter.

I was startled by a yell; I turned to see Kiba-kun with Shino and Akamaru. Kiba seemed really excited; he was running with Akamaru as Shino simply walked. Shino, he's still wearing that coat, he's probably not going to swim.

"Yo! Hinata! Naruto! Neji and Tenten! What's up!" Lee said from no where. I didn't really notice him.

"Hey fuzzy brows!" Naruto-kun still calls him that. Lee seemed to have used to it.

"Hey Naruto, has Sakura-chan come yet!" his eyes lit up, since they're already in college, he doesn't see Sakura-chan as often. Although, I like school, but we don't see much of each other, so I guess times like these should be saved.

I smiled, almost everyone was here! We were to swim really really soon. I took out my camera, I didn't want to swim too much, so I'd just take pictures as they swam, surfed and did other stuff.

Temari and Shikamaru came next, they became close too, I never thought that someone like Shikamaru is able to keep a relationship. But I've always had faith for Temari-chan, she really liked him. Shikamaru looked a bit pink; it seems that Temari is attached to his arm or something! She even has a small fan with her.

Now let's see, who's left?

"Where's Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Gaara and Kankurou?" Naruto said out loud, thankfully, now I know whos left.

I heard munching coming from somewhere and it was Chouji eating as usual. From my other side I heard Ino, Sakura and Sasuke walking and talking. Well Sakura and Ino were talking the most. They all became friends, although Sasuke doesn't talk that much, he just stands there and calls Naruto a baka and says that the other girls were annoying once in a while. That chuunin exam sure did a lot of stuff to us. Oh and by the way, we're all Jounin now! Yup we all are!

"Hey Sasuke! How are you?" Naruto asked eying Sasuke. Sasuke just made some noise and stood there.

There was a huge silence, Gaara and Kankurou then made their entrance. We made friends with them too; Gaara seems a bit more up and less blood thirsty. He hasn't killed someone in like two or three years! I'm so proud of him.

We all stood in a circle and stared at each other, I pushed my fingers together and coughed. I finally found the courage to speak up, "Um…Hello everyone!" I said with a smile. Everyone remained silent for about two seconds more, but then it all became hugs and hand shakes. Yes, we're all together again.

**A/N: Sorry that was short. Next one: A Premonition, You May Never Come Back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Premonition**

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's number two! Oh and it's going to be Hinata's point of view from now on.**

We all walked towards the water. I stared into the horizon and smiled, I took out my camera ready to take pictures.

Everyone else rushed into the water, except for Shino, Chouji and Gaara.

I smiled, and put back my camera, maybe a little swim first.

So I swam for like five minutes and came out of the water with Ino and Sakura who were going to buy a little something to float on.

"I'm coming you guys!" I said, Ino and Sakura turned to me and smiled.

At the shack or whatever it was, I took a photo of Ino and Sakura. They smiled widely and we returned back to the ocean.

So to sum up everything, we just swam and I took the pictures of everyone. That was until about 5 o clock.

We were offered to go in this tour boat thing with glass floors. We were to explore further and see the sharks. I'm pretty scared, but since it's almost the end of the day, I guess I'll do it. Besides, the pictures of the sharks will do just fine.

So then as we lined up after a few minutes it was our turn. I was excited, yet really scared, but then, it hit me.

_We went on the boat and I was sitting next to Naruto-kun. He smiled and told me not to worry, the sharks can't harm them, and they wouldn't drown or anything._

_I nodded and we set off. It seemed awesome, the fish, the scene and everything was great. That was until we heard some noise. It was like something fell or cracked or whatever. We all panicked a bit and looked around and saw nothing. I sighed and removed the sweat from my fore head._

_But then the glass cracked. I yelled and screamed in horror._

"_Holy Shit!" screamed Ino holding on to Sakura as the boat sank._

_Again the sharks banged against the glass which broke it further and everyone submerged into water._

_The sharks headed towards me and I got terrified. I took out a kunai and threw it at it. But one came from behind and I was sure that I was going to die._

"_Hinata!" I heard Naruto speak through the water and he got in front of me and defended himself. The shark ate his arm. I watched him scream in pain and it swam towards him._

"_Naruto-kun!" I screamed, but he turned to me blood smeared on his face and mouthed for me to go. I tried to help him, but…but…_

"_NARUTO!" he got bit again on his leg, then five came out of no where and ate him._

_I swam up to breathe. I saw Sasuke there eyes wide, then everyone got up and breathed heavily._

"_We have to destroy them!" Sasuke declared._

"_They…They got Naruto-kun!" I said. Everyone stared at me in horror._

"_He tried to protect me, and he got eaten."_

"_Holy shit…" Kiba said. Everyone looked around them to see shark fins swimming around them. Sasuke got his serious face on._

"_They're just sharks," he took out a kurenai, "They should go down easily."_

"_Sasuke! But there are so many of them!" Ino said._

_I looked at them, the blood of Naruto hasn't completely washed off of me. I took my kurenai, "Yeah, let's kill them."_

_Everyone nodded and we all set off to kill them._

_Sasuke was first, he killed one, but the smell of blood spread and more came. Sasuke killed two more, but then ten came out of no where and ate him all at once._

_Sakura, Ino and I screamed and everyone retreated and swam up._

"_We have to go back!" Lee said waving his arms._

"_But…" Ino began._

"_But what?" Lee asked._

_Suddenly they looked to see that Shino was gone. I saw that he was dragged down by the sharks. So we went underwater again. We were able to kill two more, but when we reached Shino, he was in bits, there were dead bugs everywhere. I signaled them to return to the surface. But it was too late. I took out another kunai and saw that lee was swimming away, but the sharks caught up to him. I turned away, for I had my own problems. I was able to fend against the two that were chasing me so I went to help the others._

_Tenten seemed fine so I turned to the others, but then when the water turned red I turned to Tenten. All I saw was her forehead protector and scrolls._

_Kankurou was next, both cornered by the sharks._

_Then I heard a yell and Gaara was being over whelmed, the sand turned into mud and he got too excited for his own good. For once he took out a kunai and fought himself, but he didn't last for long._

_I swam back to the surface, only to see Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji. We were all terrified, Neji white by the recent death of Tenten. Temari was also white, crying too for the loss of her brothers, Shikamaru tried to comfort her. I started to cry too._

"_Naruto-kun…" then another scream was heard, Ino and Sakura were dragged down and the water turned red, next went Kiba, then Temari, then Shikamaru, then Neji. I wept on their loss. I felt lonely, everyone was dead. Then I remembered about my situation. But before I knew it I died…_

I woke up from this nightmare screaming and crying. Neji and Naruto asked me what was wrong.

"I had a dream, a vision, something, we're all going to die if we go out there!"

"Don't be so foolish! There's nothing wrong, nothing bad will happen!" Naruto-kun remained calm smiling, trying to comfort me.

"BUT LISTEN TO ME! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I tried my best to convince him, but he didn't believe me.

"You know what, if your scared why won't you just stay here. Neji, why won't you take care of her."

"But Naruto-kun!"

"No, I'm going, don't worry nothing will happen to me."

He walked away, and Neji stayed with Hinata. Ino and Sakura scared by her story stayed behind. Temari was also scared and begged Shikamaru to stay. Kiba also stayed, for Akamaru was angry and out of control.

"Naruto-kun…" I looked out at the boat.

"Don't worry!"

"But…"

"Don't-" then there was a loud noise.

They all turned to the ocean, and we watched in horror, as the water turned very, very red…"

**A/N: Hello, please R&R. Next chapter: What Next? Can you really escape death?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Next?**

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Let's check this out, can you really escape fate?**

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Shikamaru.

I couldn't believe this was happening, the wind blew in my face, my tears made my face cold. My heart ached, Naruto-kun, and everyone else that didn't get off, they're dead. And, I couldn't do that much, but only saved about half of us. I turned to see Neji on his knees repeating the name Tenten over and over again. I know his pain, we each lost a very important person.

"WHY! WHY COULDN'T I DO ANYTHING!" he yelled and clutched his head tightly, I swear his forehead protector almost fell off. I ran to his side and he hugged me tightly, and my tears, they came out faster and the next thing I knew, it rained, the water of my tears and everyone else's fell to the floor.

The next day at the funeral, I sat in between Neji and Shikamaru. The jounin said his words as all of us cried. Naruto-kun… I just can't believe it, if only they listened to my words, if only I could've stopped them.

"Now for any last words and wishes, please come up and pay your respect to our beloved ones," he ended it with a bow and stared at the photos of everyone.

I walked up to Naruto's picture and laid a flower down; I saw Neji niisan in front of Tenten's. I stared at Naruto-kun and tears streamed down my face once again, then a chill went down my spine, I looked behind me and my eyes grew open. I swore I saw a rushing and flying shadow. But I shook my head, I'm just a little paranoid.

I felt the hand of Kiba-kun on my shoulder, "Hinata, I'm sorry about Naruto-kun…" he tried to crack a smile, I knew he wanted to cheer me up.

"It's ok…" I forced a smile upon my face, I didn't want to worry anyone, he and everyone else should be as sad as I am.

Later I rushed home to cry all my pain away. I don't want to be any trouble being too depressed, so I think I'll just cry everything out.

About ten minutes later I remembered my prediction, the vision I had. I thought for a while looking up at the ceiling, there must be an explanation…So then I turned on my laptop, and went researching.

Apparently there is an urban legend of this mission where one of the members predicted the death of all of them and told them not to go. But then one after another they died in freak accidents.

"Oh my…" I said to myself, but then I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?"

"Hinata-sama, this is Neji, please let me in," I was surprised to hear him knock on my door.

"Sure," I approached the door and opened it. When I opened it he just looked at me. Embarrassed I asked what was wrong. He took my hand and stared at me with concern, he then told me to sit down.

"Remember your vision?"

"Of course!" I wonder what was going on…

"You see, about two years ago, an aircraft about to fly away exploded," I wonder why he was saying this. He looked down, "Well you see this boy predicted that it was to explode, but not everyone thought he was right, except for seven. Later seven died one by one in freak accidents, in the order they were supposed to when the airplane exploded."

My eyes grew wide as he said this, tears coming from my face once again, I couldn't believe it, both the stories, it couldn't be true…

"You've got to be kidding me Neji-kun!"

He looked at me with his serious face, "How do you explain it then huh?"

"They must've not been too careful that's all."

"No," he looked at me straight in the eye, "You know that no one can escape fate, no one can escape death."

I still didn't believe it, that just couldn't be possible.

"Fine, believe what you want, but don't whine when we all start dying!" he left and slammed the door.

I stared at the door for a few moments, then back at my computer. I closed the window with the story and opened my camera files. I knew they were dead, but at least I had photos of them. I scrolled through them, but something bothered me about each picture…

Ino's POV:

I know everything's sad, I know most of our comrades have fallen but…

"There's a sale at the mall!" I yelled out dragging Sakura to come with me.

"But…" I saw her, she was depressed, "Sasuke-kun and Lee-san, they're both dead! How can you be so happy?"

I stopped for a moment and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sad too, but there's nothing we can do now, do you really want to spend the rest of your life depressed?"

She stared at me and smiled while wiping away her tears, "ok Ino-chan, let's go!" it was nice to see her smile or anyone.

"Hey!" I yelled, this store was one of my favorites, "Oh my gosh those are so cute!" I screamed and she smiled wider, but then I sensed something coming.

"Ino-chan!" she screamed and I looked up.

"Holy crap!" I dodged it and more signs fell we dodged most of them thank fully.

"That was close!" she said wiping her forehead.

I looked up, those signs were very loose, "Yo! You there!" I pointed to the manager, I was going to give them a piece of my mind, Sakura and I walked in further. Although I stopped, it wasn't the regular manager, and the store looked different too…

"Sakura-chan! We're in the wrong place aren't we?" I looked up to see knives and forks and bags and other plastic and rubbery things. But then I realized that Sakura hasn't replied and I saw the manager's face was white, "What's wrong old man?" he pointed behind me, "What?" he stuttered a name, Sakura's name so I turned around to see…

"AHHHH!"

Hinata's POV:

While looking at the photos, I noticed something very very strange about them. The first one, the one of Sakura and Ino looked really weird. Yeah sure, their pose was ok, but then behind them the sign seemed as if it were to touch their heads and behind them were floats and other rubber and beachy items. Also the necklace around Ino's neck looked a bit tight, maybe I should call them over to see this picture…

Ino's POV:

I fell to my knees in horror, I can't believe she wasn't able to dodge it, I can't believe she wasn't able to dodge the knife. It must've come out of no where, it didn't seem like she even sensed it, because it was right on her skull.

I slowly crawled up to her and removed the knife, she collapsed into my arms and my tears dropped on her and it mixed with her blood.

"Ino-chan…" she said slowly, I was thankful she was still alive!

"Oh my! I can't believe-"

Sakura's POV:

My eyes grew open, I forgot my pain for a moment as another knife fell from above and pierced Ino in the back, she fell on me and slowly arise, suddenly a bag fell on her head.

RING!

My cell phone rang and I opened it with the strength I had…

"Sakura-chan please come over I have something really strange to show you!" it was Hinata, but I hung up because I was running out of strength.

Back to Ino it seems that she was able to remove it, but then another fell and a string were on it too. I tried to get up to remove it but then everything went black…

Ino's POV:

Oh my gosh, this bag is choking me! Is that Sakura? Oh my gosh I don't hear her breathing and, and…I feel weird…Is that a white light?

Hinata's POV:

She hung up? I wonder what happened. I heard heavy breathing…But wait was that screaming I heard too? ...

Later that day I heard that Ino and Sakura died in the mall yesterday, from knives and a bag? That seemed strange, they should have been able to dodge that and prevent it too…No wait…They died, and they were the first to die out of the seven or eight of us that didn't go.

The story Neji told me flashed through my head again, "They all died in the order they were supposed to…"

At the funeral I spoke to Neji again about the picture, he promised to talk to me tomorrow about it. Man I've got a weird feeling about this…

**A/N: Well that was strange!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Man's Best Friend?**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Love ya'll!**

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled out! He was 'walking' Akamaru.

"Bark!" Akamaru smiled as they ran into the forest…

Hinata's POV:

I'm getting pretty nervous, Neji-nissan's coming today…I hope he doesn't scold me or anything…Although, I'm really curios of what happens next…No! No Hinata don't think that, you'll jinx the fact that we're all going to die.

KNOCK

That must be him, I reached out my hand and opened the door. Neji was in his normal attire and with an emotionless face greeted me. I nodded and allowed him to come with me into the room.

Kiba's POV:

Akamaru and I sure are getting along better. After that incident, I tensed up a bit, and Akamaru and I have been getting into huge fights. It's good that I didn't tell Akamaru of Ino and Sakura's death or he'd freak out. But it's too bad he had to skip the funeral.

"Ruff!" Akamaru stopped and took a wiz on the tree. I told him I was kind of tired and we sat for a while. I looked into the sky and sighed, but then a scary thought crossed my mind, why did they die so unexpectedly, I'm sure they should've been able to avoid that.

Akamaru looked at me with concern, he saw the sadness in my face. I patted him on the head and told him not to worry. Then several animals came to me…

Neji's POV:

Hmm…She seemed a little nervous, I wonder why? It's probably because she's still sad over Naruto's death…I don't blame her, Tenten…No I must forget about the past…

"So…" I began breaking the silence between us, I wanted to see the picture…In fact I wanted to see all of them!

"Hn…" I said, and she moved a bit, "The pictures?"

"Gomen…" I wonder why she apologized? Is she afraid of me?

"Hinata-sama…"

"What is it Neji-nissan?"

"Why," I placed my hand on hers, "Why are you so scared?"

Hinata's POV:

He seems so kind and gentle now, the coldness in his eyes disappeared, and so did my fear, "umm…"

"I'm here for you," he smiled, "I won't leave you alone…Promise!"

His smile made me feel so happy, his words touched my heart, this is the first time Neji-nissan and I have been so close as relatives…

"Ok…" I smiled back and turned to my computer and opened the pictures. I showed him Ino's and Sakura's picture. I pointed out the things I noticed.

"So, do the stories, the stories from years ago have any connection to this?" he asked, I thought for a moment…

Neji's POV:

I stared at the picture as she began to tell me her answer. Yes, there was a connection I guess. But she was right we couldn't be exactly sure until we had more evidence.

She then turned to the computer and changed it to the next picture. It was an awfully amusing picture of Kiba, he had whip cream all over his face and was fighting Akamaru for the last pie. I wonder what this has to do with anything.

Hinata studied it carefully and I decided to do the exact same thing. I muttered another 'Hn,' and shook my head. Nothing came up…

"Rabies…" she muttered. My eyes went wide and I thought about this. What a scary thing to die from. Wait, is he going to get Rabies? Or will Akamaru get rabis and kill him? Oh I'm so confused…But hopefully, this is all just some coincidence or nightmare and we'll all just wake up.

But no it couldn't be, I turned to a silently sobbing Hinata and placed my hand on her shoulder. It couldn't be fake, these tears aren't fake, this pain isn't fake…Death isn't fake…It just happens, no matter what we think.

Kiba's POV:

I guess they were a little cute. There was a squirrel, some rabbits and other creatures, too lazy to count each one. I looked at Akamaru who seemed a little frightened of these animals. I patted his head and told him nothings the matter, he whined a little and I placed him on my head.

Suddenly the animals made little noises and Akamaru came down and barked ferociously at them. What was his problem?

I swear the squirrel twitched, and so did the raccoon, they both looked a little strange. I jumped up as they went crazy. Holy crap, I jumped onto the tree but they didn't chase after me luckily, but then I noticed that my best buddy was gone…

"AKAMARU!" I yelled out and jumped down to pull the dreatures away from him.

"Akamaru," I said studying him. He didn't move, I panicked a little, but then there was some foam emerging from his mouth. Oh shit!

I jumped up but it was too late, Akamaru went crazy and bit me on my arm. I wailed in pain and fell on my stomach as they all jumped on me and I went crazy too. Pain coursed through my body and the next thing I knew, I was dead…

Hinata's POV:

This silence has been going on for too long, so I turned to Neji and told him that we should go check on him.

He nodded and we rushed out.

We left to his house to find out that he went to the forest to walk Akamaru. Neji and I exchanged worried looks and we ran as quickly as possible into the forest.

"How are we supposed to find him in this place!" Neji asked anger obviously in his voice.

"I don't know, but we have no time to figure that out," I took a pause when I heard screaming.

"We found him," Neji said and we ran.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I looked down at Kiba's dead body and Akamaru's and also numerous amount of dead animals. I stared at the area, full of blood and fallen branches. Something bad must have happened, and we were too late.

Later we ran to tell people and they carefully brought him back. I went to visit the hospital to find out what had killed him, and Neji was by my side.

"Rabies," they said shaking their heads.

"Oh no," I said and covered my mouth. I sobbed again and covered my mouth. They covered his body and Akamaru's and we left to prepare for his funeral.

In the past two days I studied the rest of the pictures and found nothing wrong with it. There seemed to be nothing wrong, I knew that Temari, and Shikamaru were next, then Neji and I. I stared at the pictures and heard a knock on my door. I turned off the monitor and sighed.

I opened my door to see Neji all dressed in black, "Ready?" he asked.

I looked down at my pure black dress "Yeah," I answered and he led me to the funeral area.

There was his family and other ninja's. When I spotted Temari and Shikamaru I rushed towards them.

Temari was in tears, "What's happening to our world!" she sobbed hard and cried into Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru sighed, "These past days have been troublesome," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and dropped down his head

"Yeah," I said and tried to comfort Temari.

Then her head shot up, "If all those guys died…Are we going to die?"

I looked at her and thought, her eyes were full of fear and Shikamaru looked slightly worried, "I…I'm not sure…"

The two sighed and Temari started to look paranoid, "Well, I'm going to be on watch…"

"You should," I suggested and they walked away. Shikamaru looked pretty worried and sighed as Temari clung herself to Shikamaru.

I turned to see Neji walking towards me, "Hey," he said I waved.

"So, what about them?" he asked, I turned to them once more.

"I don't know…there's nothing in the pictures…Come over and we can talk, I'll arrange for Shika and Temari to come."

He nodded and waved to me, I waved back and said my good byes. Tomorrow, I have to work hard to keep those two from dying. Although recently, I think that you can't ever escape from death…

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Final Warnings**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in like forever! Sorry peoples, but thanks for the reviews! This is the second last chapter, I wonder, will they all die? Or may some of them survive?**

Hinata's POV

I stretched and yawned as I lay in this couch. Nothing to do, but so much to worry about. Death can be creeping around the corner at any minute, and there's no way to avoid it. Well at least I hope so.

The clock was ticking very loudly at this moment. No one has arrived yet, and I'm here just lying down. SO eventually I stood up and took a picture of me and Naruto. I missed him so much, but now, I miss all of them, all of those that have been taken by the clutches of death. Soon it would be my turn of course, and I'm scared. I'm really scared of what will happen. Me, I'm dying last, as it was in my vision.

_**Ding Dong**_

Oh, someone's here, finally. I rushed to the door and opened it to find Neji-kun. My Neji-niisama was the only one I can look to for comfort now. My father on his business trip, and the rest of my comrades dead. Temari and Shikamaru had each other, but soon, one of them will meet their ends…

Neji's POV:

It was eerily quiet in here, I looked at Hinata whose eyes were red and head was shaking. I reached for her hand and stroked it. This is was I did for Tenten when she was nervous, and it always seems to work. Hinata looked up at me and hugged me tightly, "It'll be fine," I whispered and she sobbed softly.

After a few moments of crying, we sat on the couch and waited for the lovely couple to come in.

_**Knock Knock**_

I opened the door, well I guess it isn't quite the lovely couple anymore, the two of them looked like a mess…

"Neji-sama…Hinata-chan…It's raining horribly outside…" Temari explained panting in the arms of her boyfriend Shikamaru.

I looked at the window, it was sunny, I looked at myself, I wasn't wet how the hell are they soaking wet, messy hair and everything? I turned to see Hinata-chan, she was frowning.

"Oh no, you had some bad luck didn't you?" she said softly letting them in.

Shikamaru nodded and let down Temari and the two rested on the couch. Hinata insisted on getting towels and I stood there looking at the two.

"What exactly happened to you two?" I asked breaking this nerve breaking silence.

"Not exactly to us two," Temari said softly, "More to me…"

I tilted my head, "Then how come you're both so ugh, messed up?"

Temari bit her lip and rested her head on Shikamaru's bruised shoulder. They were both in tank tops and Shikamaru's were ripped and muddy. I looked at Shikamaru for an explanation, but he just looked at Temari, "Are you waiting for Hinata?" I asked.

"Yeah…" they both said quietly. I turned to the bathroom door. What's taking her so long?

Hinata's POV:

This is horrible, something bad must of happened outside, I don't even hear Temari's usual whining!

I looked at the towels that rested in my hands. I hope they don't get too stained, and I hope I don't see any blood. The condition they're in, you can't really tell if they're okay or what. I sat down for a moment, I felt water fall from my eyes. I can't do anything, there were no signs. Nothing, nothing was telling me what to do.

Maybe I'm just relying too much on other things to support me. Maybe my blurred mind and eyes just can't see something that may be missing. Or maybe, there is just no hope left for us.

No, I shook my head, I can't give up now. If I tried hard enough I may even save lives! Yeah, I can do this, death; hope you're ready to meet your match…

Normal POV:

Hinata came from the bathroom with a serious face on. No tears being welled up, no fake smiles. Just a serious face that was ready to take some action. Neji smiled, she was fine, and even looked more confident than before.

Temari looked up and received the towels from her. Hinata stood beside Neji and nodded, "Okay you guys…What happened?"

Shikamaru began to explain everything, "It was like a nightmare out there. It started to rain horribly, and thunder even roared. It was so loud and Temari's ears were hurting badly. The thunder and lightning were so close to us, it even almost hit us…"

Hinata raised her eyebrow, "Impossible," she began and the two's eyeballs twitched, "It's just impossible for that to be true! Neji came in just a few minutes before you two did! And he was perfectly dry and not a scratch was on him."

"No!" Shika-kun yelled out, "Your conditions are impossible, we saw Neji outside, he died!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to Neji, Neji's head began to bleed and he fell to the floor, there was a kunai attached to his head.

Hinata screamed like hell was taking over and she fell to her knees, "Neji-kun!" she yelled out.

She fell to his side and began to cry. Looking up, she saw that Temari and Shikamaru were close together, but they were tied by an extremely large katana being struck right through them. A bad way to be close, suddenly her hands were red, stained by Neji's blood. Suddenly, dead bodies appeared. The bodies of her friends, their shredded pieces were all over the floor and inching towards her. She screamed again, but suddenly, the earth quaked and her house fell on top of her…

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed out.

Neji looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes grew big, "Oh…It was just another dream…"

"A dream?" he asked, "What happened?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door…

**_A/N: Woo, sorry people it's been a while hasn't it? Thanks for the reviews so far! You're all beautiful people! One more chappie to go!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Final Destination**

KNOCK

Hinata stared at the door, her eyes widened a bit. Her mouth gaped, and her heart pounded. Neji's head tilted, and he walked towards the door. She sat there, hesitating each breath, waiting to see what, and who was there.

"Hey Neji," a voice said. After Neji closed the door, it revealed Shikamaru and Temari.

Hinata shivered, a cold feeling just entered the room. She got up and greeted them with a wobbly smile.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Temari asked while sitting down.

Hinata nodded, the two of them were not wet, and the weather outside looked wonderful. She sighed and turned to Neji who led them into the living room.

Panicking a bit deep inside, Hinata took in a deep breath and headed towards the living room with them.

"I'm scared," Temari said holding on tightly to Shikamaru.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru said sighing.

Suddenly a picture printed out of Hinata's computer. Hinata tilted her head in curiosity and picked up a photo.

"Hey," Neji said looking at the photo, "It's all of us…But hey, we're the only ones that are wet."

"Well duh, we were swimming remember?" Temari pointed out getting up and standing next to the two.

"Swimming?" Shikamaru said, and Hinata said the same after.

They looked at the television in the room and it suddenly turned on. The Hokage which was still Tsunade-sama was panicking, "Everyone! There will be a tornado coming soon! There is one hour left for you to evacuate from all places that are on solid ground near a source of water. Well according to my research, that's exactly where it'll hit."

The TV turned off and they looked at Hinata, "Well?"

"We live on solid ground…And near a source of water…" she panicked and looked out the window, "Oh kami we're going to die!"

"Hinata don't panic, we're not going to die."

"Let's just leave," Shikamaru said irritated by his panicking girlfriend in his hands.

Hinata opened the door and sighed, saying good bye to her house she sealed it by locking the door. She turned to her friends and began to walk.

"We have a full hour," Shikamaru said, "A long boring-

"Holy shit!" Shikamaru yelled out almost being hit by some flying knife.

"where the hell did that come from?" Temari asked.

"I don't know," Hinata said, she became paranoid, seriously paranoid.

"Isn't there something you've read about this? Anything about reversing this?" Neji asked her in desperate need.

"Well, I checked and it said something about new life…But I don't get it."

"Yo," Neji turned to Temari, "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" she yelled out, turning red, "We haven't done it…yet."

"Yet!" Shikamaru yelled out, but screamed when another knife flew out of no where.

"You guys, the point…" before speaking again, she realized that they were in front of the lake near their houses. She stared at it and the small waves calmed her, "New life…I guess it's pointless." She decided to sit for a while, "We have forty-five minutes right?"

"I guess," Neji sat down next to her and so did Temari and Shikamaru.

"Like the clouds, the water is so free," Shikamaru stated with a nice smile.

"Yeah…" they looked at the water, "Do you think we'll drown?"

"Maybe Temari-chan," Hinata said nervously hugging her knees. They all looked down at their feet.

"The water feels nice…" Temari said, "Wait…how the hell did the water get all the way here…"

The all stood up as the water approached them at high speed. They rushed and ran as fast as they could. Temari tripped on a rock and the water stopped where she fell.

"Holy shit it's deep!" she squirmed and called out for Shikamaru. Suddenly the winds became strong and it rained harder.

"Okay, I don't care anymore," Shikamaru said making his fear leave him, I'm coming Temari-chan!" he swam after her and Neji held Hinata close.

"Will they be okay?"

"Maybe I should help…"

"Neji-kun…"

"I will…" he ran after Shikamaru.

"Wait I'll help too!"

"I promised Naruto that I'd stay with you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

"What? I'll be fine they need-"

She noticed that the screams faded, but so did the wind and rain. Shikamaru came towards them panting and wet. He laid Temari down on the beach and started giving her air.

"Please…" he said, color came back to her cheeks. And she gasped for air, "Temari-chan," Shikamaru said smiling, "You're alive…"

Hinata and Neji smiled and they looked up into the sky. Some things were destroyed, but not many. It seems that after Shikamaru took he out of the water, everything calmed down.

"New life…" Hinata said with a wide smile, "This must be what it meant!"

The two embraced like good brother and sister and thanked God. "We're not going to die…"

They looked up at the rainbow and smiled widely. Not exactly what they expected, but as long as they were alive, it was fine.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she waited there in Neji's arms… "We're alive…"

_A/N: So it's done, sorry for such a short and crappy chapter. So hard to decide whether to kill them off or not. I decided not to, and I ended up losing interest. Well it's done now, sorry if you aren't satisfied, if anyone wants me to rewrite this, I'll consider. I'll only change if you want them to die!_


End file.
